Haven Herald
The Haven Herald is a that serves the town of Haven, Maine, co-published every Thursday by brothers Vince and Dave Teagues. History The Herald was founded in 1684 as a titled the Herald of Haven."Herald of Haven 1698" By 1725, it became a newspaper, titled "The Haven Herald". Copies sold for Two Cents.Haven Herald/No. IV By the 1930s, "The" was dropped from the title and the paper was simply Haven Herald and it sold for five cents (year subscription: $1.25, 6 mos: ¢75) .Haven Herald Vol. 26, No. 41 By the 1950s, the paper cost ten cents (year subscription: $3.50, 6 mos: $2).Haven Herald/Vol. 48, No. 18 By the 1980s, the paper cost ¢50 for an individual issue (year subscription: $9.50, 6 mos: $5).Haven Herald/Vol. 68, No. 32 By 2010, an individual issue cost $1. The Teagues run the paper at a loss. In 2010, when subscriptions were up 12 percent, the Teagues lost ten thousand dollars. The Teagues have considered shuttering the paper multiple times, and have previously received offers to buy out the Herald. Vince considered taking the offer, and argued that he and Dave could simply blog instead. Delivery The Herald was delivered daily to over 25,000 Haven residents. Vince and Dave employed four delivery drivers Ryan Vessey, Terry Quennell, Carrie Benson and Bill Hardwick."Lay Me Down" When a paper is popular enough to require several printings, they will deliver some of the extra papers themselves."Silent Night" In 2011, when Carrie Benson's Trouble mutated, the customers she delivered papers to became affected by her Trouble, and what happened in their dreams became real. At least three people on her delivery route died from her Trouble. Offices and employees The Herald offices are located at 217 King Street, Haven, Maine, 01214. The Teagues keeping locked files in the back office, along with a ."Stay" When Stu Pierce's Trouble was triggered and his sweat became poisonous, Vince and Dave took over the hosting duties for his meeting of Troubled people, letting the meeting take place in the Herald offices. The Herald hosted an annual Horrific Haunted Halloween Hangout, and give out an award for the best costume.Haven Herald Vol. 101 In 2011, the Teagues hired Jennifer Mason a former employee of the . Vince was worried about the hire, thinking that it looked "too obvious" given that they hadn't had a in a long time. Social media The Herald's archive is available online at www.havenherald.com. Dave Teagues manages the online archives and can be contacted by e-mail at dave@havenherald.com. Syfy's social media campaign's for Haven began with Vince and Dave discovering twitter and leaving flyers with their twitter handles, @VinceHaven and @DaveHaven all over town."Roots""Audrey Parker's Day Off""The Tides That Bind""Friend or Faux" They tweeted mostly about animals and various personal opinions until Stephanie McCunn, a former Herald intern trolled the Teagues on twitter under the handle @ColdInHaven. She sent them photos of freak temperature incidents, trying to get them to talk about Mara Kopf's Trouble and the "freak temperature inversion" of 1958.Transcript for the #ColdInHaven promotional campaign at the Haven Public Library Syfy's next promotional campaign, "Escape to Haven" also began on twitter, when Vince's Twitter account was hacked by The Guard. During this campaign, Vince and Dave used their Twitter accounts to release promotional issues of the Herald as well as deleted scenes and general promotional material for Haven.Escape to Haven Transcript at the Haven Public Library Issues *1698 - Herald of Haven - "the most Revered Flagg to elaborate on... the examination and discovery of Wytches" *Tuesday, February 18, 1725 - ''No. IV - Ship Breaks Up In Calm Seas , which is appropriate for Maine, 1725.}} *1901 - "Funeral For Victim Of Spanish Influenza Held This Past Sunday" *Thursday, October 13, 1934 - Vol. 26, No. 41 - Halleck's Homestead Vanished Overnight *''Vol. 36, No. 87'' - "Courthouse Renovation Showcases New Mural""Double Jeopardy" *Thursday, October 13, 1956 - Vol. 48, No. 18 - Murder? Police Baffled *Thursday, May 21, 1959 - "Black man makes Haven his home" 1983 *Thursday, May 12th 1983- "Noted Family's Last Heir Receives Last Rites""As You Were" *Sunday, May 15th 1983- "Carpenter Scion Makes Miraculous Recovery, Doctors at a Loss for Explanation" *Thursday, May 28, 1983 - Vol. 68, No. 32 - Who Killed the Colorado Kid? *Summer 1983 - "Missing Woman's Body Discovered" *Thursday, October 22, 1983 - Vol. ?, No. 47 - "Methane Leak In Downtown Haven Causes Mass Hallucinations" / "Local Woman" Gone Missing 2010/2011 *"$10,000 Bounty for Killer Wolf""Fur" *Thursday, August 13th 2010 - "FBI Agent Thwarts Rabies Outbreak" / "Community Garden Marks Grand Reopening""As You Were" *''Vol. 121, No. 93'' - "Lost Boat Resurfaces: Garrick And Andy Weaver Responsible For Deaths?" *"Town Grieves" / "Serial Killer's Death Remains a Mystery." *"West Haven Receives Record Rainfall in June" *"West Haven Receives Record Rainfall" / "Prank Ends With Signs Overboard" Promotional issues Syfy released additional editions of the Herald online as promotional material. These papers use a different numbering system and some incorrectly used the premiere date for the corresponding episode as the publication date for the edition. In these editions the Herald has the tagline, "Where nothing ever happens and we like it that way." The copies of the Herald that were released online are also more expensive: an individual paper is $2, a full year subscription is $19.50 and a half-year subscription is $15. *''Vol 96, No. 29'' - "Haven Police Department Makes A Special Addition" *''Vol. 96'' - "Haven Trashed By Burnt Gas Pipes" / "High School Prank Breeds Paranoia" *''Vol. 97'' - "Erratic Behavior Tied to Contaminated Meat" / "Grafitti a Growing Concern for Citizens" *''Vol. 98'' - "Aggressive Swine Flu Strain to Blame for Organ Failures" / "Staying Safe this Flu Season: A guide to avoiding nasty bugs" *''Vol. 99'' - "Clogged Sewer Main Floods Downtown Haven Street, Poisons Swimming Pool" / "Mating Season For Crabs Means Headaches For Haven-Ites" *''Vol. 100'' - "Bareknuckle Bar Brawl Leaves Local Watering Hole In Shambles" / East Haven Riflemen Sink the Haven High Schooners, 52-17 *''Vol. 101'' - "Halloween Prank Leaves Fabled Haven Landmark In Ruins" / "Local Psychiatrist Takes Home Top Honors In The Haven Herald's Halloween Costume Contest" *''Vol. 102'' - "Mysterious Sleeping Sickness Leaves Area Doctors Baffled" / "Haven Happenings Your Guide For What Not To Miss In Our Little Town" *''Vol. 103'' - "Driver Remains Missing After Stolen Boat Explodes in Haven Harbor" / "Haven Parade of Ships to Continue Mostly as Scheduled" *''Vol. 104'' - "Small Methane Leak Causes Hallucinations, False Memories" / "Haven Shore Club Celebrating Its Past With a 1950s Themed Party" *''Vol. 105'' - "Dress Like A Pirate Party At Grey Gull Ends With Injured Owner" / "Haven Herald Small Business Spotlight: Looking Glass Florist" *''Vol. 106'' - "Citizens Outraged After Another Gas Leak Causes Townwide Blackout" / "Winter Recreation League Sign-Ups Starting Soon" Stories mentioned *Saturday, November 5, 1955 - an article about the disappearance of Arthur Chambers's family. *1956 - the paper published an interview with the Hastings family."Welcome to Haven" *1998 - story titled "Maggie Kelly Named Lobster Princess.""Love Machine" *2011 - story titled "Eatery Burns to the Ground.""Survivors" Undated stories *"Heat Wave Sets New Record" Opening credits The Haven Herald features prominently in the opening credits. The credits show the Herald over time, starting with the broadsheet Herald of Haven in 1689. This is followed by the editions with the articles "Ship Breaks Up In Calm Seas", "Halleck's Homestead Vanished Overnight", "Murder? Police Baffled" and "Who Killed the Colorado Kid?", which closes the credits. Notable appearances * "Fear & Loathing" * "Sins of the Fathers" * "Silent Night" * "301" * "Stay" * "Over My Head" * "Double Jeopardy" * "Real Estate" * "Magic Hour (Part 2)" * "The New Girl" * "Lay Me Down" Notes Inconsistencies References Category:Haven Herald